


Puppy Tails - The Furry Culprit

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Funny, Gen, Naughty, Puppies, Shoes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone is bored...</p><p>Another drable..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Furry Culprit

I’m that word that uncle Sherlock likes to use, ‘bored’. I shouldn’t be, I had my breakfast, a wee and played with my ball. It’s just, nothing seems to be happening. Uncle Sherlock is lying on the sofa thinking, dad is reading the paper, there’s no nice smells coming from downstairs so I think Mrs Hudson has gone out. I’m just sat on the floor boards trying to think of something to do.

Oh, an idea popped into my head. If dad and uncle Sherlock won’t play with me I’d play with them.

 

“Urggg..” Sherlock said stretching as he got up. “I’m going to have a shower.” With that he tumbled over the coffee table. “Owe!” He grunted, as one of his shoes fell off. John giggled in his chair then stood to help him. Something flapped against the side of his shoe, he looked down and found his shoelaces undone. Odd he thought. He hoisted Sherlock up off the floor to find that his shoelaces were also undone. John looked around suspiciously.

“I think there’s someone in the flat.” John said waiting for someone to jump out at him. Sherlock bent down and did his laces up, noticing that they were slightly wet.

“Ah, I see the culprit!” Sherlock yelled picking the bundle of puppy up and tickling his tummy.

“Seems like you’re not the only one who gets bored around here.” John giggled. “Looks like we’re going to have to take someone out for a long walk.” Gladstone wagged his tail, looked like the day wasn’t going to be so boring after all.


End file.
